Vampire (NBC)
Vampires are immortal undead beings that feed on the blood of the living or the undead to survive; humans, animals or vampires. Creation The Order of the Dragon possess a method of transforming humans into vampires as a form of punishment for defying them. This process creates a slightly more powerful vampire due to it being the progenitor of a bloodline of infection. Dracula is able to turn humans into vampires by forcing them to consume his blood. Once consumed the conversion process behaves much like a regular virus; the victim becoming sickly and developing an allergy to sunlight. After a day or two the victim becomes a full vampire. History In the past vampires were activity hunted by religious groups such as the Order of the Dragon till the point the race was all but extinct. Few vampires remained hidden or in deep hibernation. The Order transformed the human Vlad Tepes into a vampire as punishment for defying them in an unknown manner; condemning the man to what they believed a fate worse than death. What the Order did not count on was Vlad's desire for vengeance for the death of his wife and his new found state making him a dangerous foe. The Order managed to some how capture and imprison Dracula in a tomb far from civility. By the time of the series most vampires encountered were weak and feral, treated like vermin by the Order and dealt with as such. With the revival of Dracula (unknown to the Order), vampires begin flocking to London in large numbers. The Order is able to deal with most of them, but are unable to determine what is encouraging the arrival other than a stronger than average vampire somewhere in the city. Interrogation of a captured vampire turns out unsuccessful and only mock the order and refuse to divulge the identity of the "Master". When the unknown vampire manages to kill the Order's seer's right under their noses, they lose their method of detecting vampires. They realize this along with the presence of the unseen and powerful elder vampire will lead to a swift infestation of London. Physiology Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; be it animals, humans or vampires. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their blood lust. When they are in human form, vampires looks completely normal. However, when they call upon their powers or when they are thirsty for blood, canines grow into fangs and their eyes turn blood-red. Vampires themselves are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. Powers and Abilities Powers The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with enhanced physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. These powers grow stronger with age and consumption of human blood. When they are in their human form they look completely normal. However, when the vampire calls upon their powers or when the vampire is thirsty for blood, their upper and lower canines grow into fangs and their eyes turn blood-red. All of a vampires' powers grow stronger with age and consumption of blood. Some vampires have no sire so that vampire is more powerful and stronger than an average vampire. *'Immortality' - Vampires are immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. Consuming blood will allow them to maintain their vitality. Vampires never age. Vampires stay at the exact state they were in when they were turned into a vampire. Their undead status makes them exempt from both physical aging and other dangers that would kill a living body, such as toxins and diseases. Vampires maintain the youth and health of an attractive young human despite having surpassed the lifespan of an average healthy human. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans. About six to ten times stronger than the strongest Olympic athlete. Vampires are strong enough to tear off limbs and rip out throats bare-handed. They can snap chains and even lift vehicles among other feats. *'Conventional Harm Immunity - '''Vampires are immune to all conventional means of harm. *'Super Speed''' - Vampires are much faster than humans. About six to ten times faster than the fastest Olympic athlete. *'Super Senses' - Vampires can hear, see, and smell, better than humans. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can heal faster than humans. Consuming blood speeds up the process. *'Psychic Countermeasures ' - Certain vampires have the power to detect if they are being watched by a Seer and block their sight. *'Levitation' - Vampires are able to float into the air. *'Telepathic Connection ' - Vampire sires have a connection with the vampires they have sired, allowing them to hear their cries if close enough. *'Vampire Creation' - Vampires can pass their curse to others by forcing an individual to drink their blood. *'Age Empowerment' - A vampires powers and abilities get enhanced and more versatile the more older and more ancient they become. Abilities Abilities vary between vampires some more than others. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Prolonged exposure to sunlight will result in death. However, with a solar serum, vampires are able to stand in the sunlight with no ill effects, for a period of up to four hours. *'Desiccation' - A lack of blood for a prolonged period of time will cause vampires to weaken and begin to resemble a corpse. *'Iron' - Iron can be used to contain, injure, and kill vampires. *'Decapitation' - Severing a vampires head will result in instant death. *'Fire' - If vampires are consumed by fire for a prolonged period of time, then they will die. *'Holy Water '- When a vampire comes in contact with holy water it will burn them instantly like acid. If poured down their throat, the holy water will kill them. *'Religious/Holy Objects' - Most vampires can be weakened, repelled or even burned by the touch of consecrated items. However if they have lived long enough and grown powerful enough they can overcome this weakness. Known Vampires Category:Vampires Category:NBC characters Category:Characters